My Own Goddess
by GillytheAWESOME
Summary: Heracles has a suprise for Sakura. If I say more I'll give away the whole plot. Giripan (GreecexJapan) has Nyo!Japan because I like Hetero couples, this may become a three-shot, depends on you really if you want it to be a three-shot review about it. Rated T because I'm paranoid. It's not that bad but I just don't want it to be under rated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia you would see this in the anime

Warning: Nyo!Japan and Greece, don't like that then don't read this, da?

* * *

My Own Goddess

'Today is the day. Today I claim what is mine.' The Greek man said as he played with the small box in his pocket. Today was the day Heracles Karpusi (SHUT UP WORD KARPUSI IS A WORD!) was going to ask Sakura Honda, the girl of his dreams, to marry him.

Truth be told that they already were living together, and Heracles was glad about that, and they pretty much loved each other for who they were, but he was nervous still, (Anyone would be Heracles, anyone would) 'What if she says no?' the Greek man shook his head, 'No she wouldn't… right?'.

'I remember when we first met,' Heracles chuckled 'she was so cute over the webcam, joining was the best thing I have ever done, she had long hair then, but I think it's cuter short.' Heracles walked into their shared apartment living room to prepare for his plan. "She was so shy and adorable when I saw her." Heracles said to no one in particular. "Now I must get ready" he said.

~(O3O)~

"There… all set" Heracles said as he finished the last of the decorations were done. Everything was ready he just needed Sakura, he then heard the door open followed by Sakura's sweet voice, "Tadaima" she said walking to the room her boyfriend was in, "O-kaeri nasai" Heracles said smiling. "What's with all the decorations?" she asked innocently, "You'll see." he said smiling picking up Sakura and caring her bridal style to the other room. "Kyah! Heracles! What are you doing?" she squeaked while blushing as Heracles put her down "You'll see." he said again.

"Okay." Sakura said as she now looked at the room for the first time since she got home. She gasped, the room was low lit and had flower petals around, it was as though Francis, Sakura's acquaintance, decorated it. "Heracles, why is th-" her sentence dropped short when she saw her boyfriend on one knee holding out a box.

"I know you don't like things to extreme, so I decided to just do this." Heracles took a breath in "Sakura Honda, I knew the first time I saw you I wanted you to be mine. I knew as I got to know you that the goddess Aphrodite sent you to me, she gave me my own Goddess to have on this Earth." Heracles took another breath in, this one a bit shaky, "Sakura Mameko Honda will you do the honor of marrying me?" he said looking up at her with loving yet earnest eyes. Sakura stood there blushing and mouth slightly agape, she was trying to comprehend what was happening and find her voice, "H-hai, ja, si, vai, yes!" Sakura said in all the languages she knew (it was in Japanese, German, Italian, Greek, and English in that order) tearing up and hugging the kneeling man.

"Good." Heracles said hugging her back and standing up. He took her hand and put the ring on her left ring finger "Now your mine." he said picking her up and spinning her around. Sakura giggled when she was put down "Sakura Mameko Karpusi, I like it!" she said hugging her now new fiancé. Heracles smiled and slid his arms onto the waist of his soon-to-be-wife and said "I like it too." Heracles then proceeded to cup his fiancé's face and pulled her closer to touch her lips with his own.

Sakura leaned in and stood on her tiptoes to get closer. Soon lips were met and both (I want to say nations, but this is AU) were putting in as much passion they could summon to tell each other how much they loved each other without a word spoken. A few minutes passed and they broke apart for the need of air their lungs were demanding. "Now that we're engaged, when do you want the wedding?" Sakura said panting, "How about we worry about that later," Heracles said getting closer to her "right now I would like to spend time with my very own goddess." Sakura blushed profusely as his lips were once again met with her own.

* * *

YA! GIRIPAN! I just love this pairing! They may be OOC in this, but love makes people do uncharacteristic things Non~? XD

I may do other things like this, and my other series with me in Fairy Tail, don't know if I'll continue, kind of lost motivation in it. I have motivation for Hetalia things 'cause it is my #1 obssesion right now XD.

Bai! eve)l=/


	2. My Own Goddess Part 2

Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia why am I here? I would be making some Spamano and other favorite pairings happen!

* * *

Part 2

"YO SAKURA IT'S TIME!" a rambunctious blond female yelled through the door, "You git! Be quiet! We're in a church!" another blond with enormous eyebrows on his face whisper- yelled to the blond female. "Sooooorrrrrry Artie! C'mon Sakura, it's almost time to walk down the aisle!" the female blond said through the door. "I can't do this Amelia-san! I just can't!" a voice said on the other side of the door. "Go sit down Artie and save a seat for me, I need to talk to Sakura." And the male blond nodded and left.

~(O3O)~

"Is that it Sakura?" Amelia said sitting next to Sakura who looked about ready to cry. "H-hai." She said nodding, "Sakura, Heracles will never leave you or any of that stuff, you are able to make him happy without you even knowing! So don't worry about it! Besides every bride gets the jitters before her wedding, you'll do fine! It's all in the head! Even I got nervous!" Amelia said pointing to herself with her thumb. "Re-really? You looked fine to me." Sakura said "Oh I was a wreck before we got to the church, then Maddie told me what I told you in the car ride to the church. It helped me a lot, and I don't know if I would be able to go through with the wedding for me and Artie if she didn't tell me that." "So it's all in my head? You sure I can make him happy?". "1000000% sure!" Amelia said getting up "C'mon wanna keep your husband waiting?" Amelia said pulling Sakura to her feet. "Okay." Sakura said grabbing her bouquet, a small smile on her face.

~(O3O)~

"If there is any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said looking around, no one said anything. "Now, do you Heracles Karpusi take Sakura Mameko Honda to be your wife throughout all time and eternity?" "Forever and always." Heracles stated looking at Sakura lovingly. "And do you Sakura Mameko Honda take Heracles Karpusi to be your husband for all time and eternity?" "I d-do." Sakura stuttered out blushing. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And as soon as the priest said that Heracles took Sakura and kissed her passionately and Sakura did the same while intertwining her fingers into Heracles' hair. "Ahem" the priest cleared his throat so the two won't go full on making out after all they were still in a church.

"G-gomenasai!" Sakura said flushed and embarrassed, "Kids these days" the priest mumbled. And they walked down the aisle with everyone clapping and throwing petals of sakura flowers (I wanted it to be rice, but why would I want to waste rice! I LOVE rice. Plus Japan would kill me for throwing good rice at people when you can use it to eat.) at them as they went to the car. With the door now closed they drove to the reception area. "Finally alone…. Kinda" Heracles said looking at the driver. "Don't worry we'll have plenty of time for what you're thinking on our honeymoon" Sakura said feeling brave grabbing Heracles by his tie and kissing him (blushing of course).

THE END (of part two ;D kesesese~)

* * *

eme)l=/ I have kept you guys waiting for so long! WAH! I'M SO SORRY! I have to get the computer from my brother now and he dominates it because he is a bum at home, does nothing but stay in the room and play on the computer or 3ds. Ugh, and when I finally get the computer back I get distracted and today I finaly worked on writing part 2! I may be able to make part 3 fast because I can stay home for monday and tuesday because I am being tested for Mononucleosis, my doctor thinks I'm in the early stages because I have a fever, headache, swollen lymph gland (in my neck), sore throat, and I'm fatigue (It's just my body being tired I can't sleep though, I can still stay up untill 2 am XD). I went through the blood test already, that lady didn't do a good job because it hurt and the fact that my veins aren't seen well it hurt 3, and I'm waiting for the results. I have a feeling I do have it though, I'm not worried though... it could make a good fanfiction though, [beep] has mono and [beep] wants to help with it or [beep] goes to Dr.[beep] so Dr.[beep] can cure [beep]'s mono! PERFECT! XD lol I use my own (maybe) illness for story ideas XD.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's still sleeping?" Sakura questioned, she was looking at a black haired 3 month old who was still sleeping, "You sleep for 18 hours a day, a lot more then you should, and I wonder who you got that from?" Sakura smiled while picking up the small bundle. "Athena, you are such a sleeper like papa!" she cooed the baby with black hair and olive green eyes that was now waking up. Doing so, she got ready to lactate the 3 month old that was now fussy from hunger.

…(1 year later)…

"Heracles, you know how you said it would be nice to have another child?" Sakura questioned as she fed Athena her dinner. "Yes? Why?" Heracles questioned, "Well I am pregnant again." Sakura said as she patted her flat stomach, "W-what?" Heracles sputtered choking on his moussaka*. "Is that not good?" Sakura asked getting worried, "No, no! I'm ecstatic, but, really surprised. How long have you been?" Heracles asked drinking water to settle his coughing. "The doctor said I'm 9 weeks so far." She said relieved. "That's wonderful Sakura!" Heracles said getting up and hugging said woman, "So, is it a girl or boy?" Heracles asked, Sakura giggled "It's too soon to tell, you have to wait a few more weeks to be able to tell." Heracles looked a bit disappointed "Alright, you get to name him or her this time though." Heracles said smiling a bit. He was so going to brag about this too brag about this to Sadiq.

…(5 weeks later)…

"It's…a boy, girl, and boy!" the nurse said as she took the device off Sakura's stomach, "W-wait, I'm having triplets?" Sakura stuttered. "Yes, and I'd advise a C-section for your sake." The nurse chuckled as she started to turn the machine off, "I-I'm going to have triplets…" Sakura said, and then proceeding to faint. "Yes, con-" the nurse stopped mid-sentence to see her patient had fainted, "…" the nurse deadpanned, she dealed with this a lot before.

…

"Heracles, I found the gender of the baby today." Sakura said entering his study, "Really? What is it?" Heracles asked looking up from his work. "Yes, they're a boy, girl, and another boy." Sakura said as she patted her now showing belly, "Oh it's a b-…Wait, tr-triplets?" Heracles stuttered getting up and walking to her. "Yes." And with that Heracles fainted on the spot. "Oh dear." Sakura said as she got down (not a good idea…) and poked Heracles to see if he would wake up.

…(5 years later)…

"Mama! Look at the pretty butterfly I caught!" Alexandra called to her mother, her long black hair getting in her face. "It's very pretty, but I think it will be happier with its friends." Sakura said as she pointed to the other butterflies near the flower bush. "I'm sorry butterfly! I didn't mean to take you away from your friends." The little girl frowned as she let the butterfly go. "Kyou! Haru! Let's go feed the fish!" Alexandra yelled at the two boys who immediately ran towards her. "It's cute how protective the boys are to their sisters." Heracles said coming out to the rest of his family.

"Yes, it is. Just wait until there older." Sakura giggled, thinking about what will happen in their teenage years. "Athena! You should go play with your brothers and sister too." Heracles called, "Alright papa!" a girly voice was heard as the owner of it ran out with the fish food. "I was getting the fish food." Athena said. "Alright, make sure they don't fall in now." Sakura said as she smiled.

THE END :D

* * *

YES! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY IT'S LATE! Here's my explanation as an equation ~

Computer+ me+ ADD+ Hetalia stuff+ 2 other people who use this computer= procrastinated fanfics

I am really sorry. TT3TT

I also start school tomorrow so I will be VERY (even more so) slow on updates. I may not even be on here at all until next break.


End file.
